


Coffee and Ice Cream

by jamesilver



Series: Trashy Tropes-- Kylux [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Armitage Hux and a beard, Ben is a barista, Coffeeshop AU, M/M, Mitaka is there and is def a side thing of Ben, NaNoWriMo, OH and i may have covered hux and the pink ice cream thing, also, and please read my notes for the head cannons but he's sassy af, did i mention phasma's a kickass manager, its a great one guys, like as in she kicks ben's ass, please read this collection its for, they def go and get ice cream, what a hipster, you know who else is kickass rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8467411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesilver/pseuds/jamesilver
Summary: Ben Solo works as a barista to pay the bills and a certain customer that he has to kick out at closing time is quite attractive.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanons: 
> 
> -Mitaka is def the scared lil thing we know him to be but only when confronted by authority. With peers, he is entirely sassy.  
> -Hux with a beard really has Kylo/ Ben going  
> -smh they are totally hipsters  
> -Mitaka will not be found at this coffeeshop without a freaking mop  
> -Ben is a casual and lowkey texted. Hux uses proper punctuation and capitalization  
> -Hux hasn't has ice cream in so so so long
> 
> Also, in this fic you will notice that Mitaka is 19 and has a thing with Ben who's 23 and Ben ends up with a thing with Hux who's 28. All in all, that's 4 years and 5 years but if you aren't down with that then you may not want to read this.
> 
> (nothing explicitly sexual)

"Sir, I'm terribly sorry, but...we're closed." 

 

The man's eyes darted up from his laptop to the name tag to the lips and up. Ben's face was sort of grimacing, not excited that he had to kick someone out. His eyes were as black as the coffee and were staring down at the man apologetically. He sat frozen for a moment, before hurriedly standing and packing all of his stuff in his bag, mumbling  _I'm sorry's_  and a chorus of  _I'm leaving now I'm very sorry_  as Ben politely smiled at him. 

 

Ben watched the redhead exit the coffee shop in a rush, narrowly dodging tables and chairs and almost slipping on the wet floors. As soon as he was gone, Ben looked to his coworker that was mopping the floors. "Did you really have to almost trip the poor kid?" Ben asked. 

 

"It's not my problem that he can't see the floors are wet. I'm mopping." Dopheld looked up at him, his brown hair flipping around his face. "Also don't call him a kid I'm pretty sure he's like...middle aged." 

 

"If he's middle aged then he's a DILF," Ben remarked, watching the man stepping into a cab outside. 

 

"Ben! You can't just say that!" Ben looked back over at the downright scandalized Dopheld. 

 

"Uh, yes I can? Did you see him?" 

 

"Exactly." Eyes wide, he kept protesting. "He looks like some thirty-five year old engineer who lives with nothing but books. Not your type." 

 

Ben swiveled, shocked. "Not my type? Did you see the beard on that man? Beautiful, gorgeous, flawless. And you're right, he does look like a thirty-five year old engineer but one with damn lots of money." 

 

"And no razor apparently," mumbled a maybe slightly— only slightly— jealous Dopheld. 

 

"What was that?" Ben smirked, having heard him entirely well enough. 

 

"Nothing." Diligently, Dopheld looked at the floor while he mopped. 

 

"Yeah. Thought so." Ben took a wet rag and began wiping down the tables and chairs. "You aren't a little...jealous maybe...are you, Mitaka?" 

 

Looking up, face bright red, he lied through his teeth. "Absolutely not. If you want to fuck some gross old dude that's your business. Do what you want, I guess." 

 

Ben smirked again, focusing back on his work. If he was being honest, Mitaka was nice to mess around with every now and then but he was way too clingy for Ben's taste. But, that's what you get when you fuck a nineteen year old. 

 

Later that night, as he locked up and said goodbye to Mitaka, Ben wondered if the man with the red hair would show up tomorrow. 

 

__________

 

"Here's your hot chocolate and the green smoothie and the cheese danish. Have a nice day, ma'am." Ben flashed a smile at the lady who didn't notice as she carefully handed the hot chocolate to her child. Without paying any more attention to her, he walked back over to the register, trying to think past the blasting headache and the aggravating noise of all the machines and talking. He closed his eyes, leaning against his elbows and rubbing his temples. He didn't even look up when the door  _dinged_  once more. 

 

He was pulled out of his pain when someone cleared their throat in front of him. Ben's eyes opened and he was greeted by a flash of red hair. Immediately, his mood perked up, despite his head still throbbing. "Sorry, sir, what can I get for you today?" Ben felt a genuine smile cross his face in response to the man's flustered one. 

 

"Hi, can I just get a large caf, please?" Accent. Nice. He hadn't noticed that last night. God, Ben didn't care if he was thirty five or fifty two— he was damn attractive. 

 

  
_Shit_ , Ben was just staring at him stupidly and he needed to say something. 

 

"Absolutely, that'll be $2.45 and I'll get that for you right now." Ben swiped his card and reached for a cup. After filling the cup and slipping on the sleeve on, he reached for a lid. And they were out of lids. As Ben began to reach to get more from above, he remembered there were also extra lids...stored in the cabinets below. Bending at the waist Ben quickly rummaged through the cabinets, looking casual, and brought out more lids before turning back to the— to Ben's disappointment— utterly composed man. "Here you are...sir," he added with a sticky sweet smile. 

 

Taking the cup, the man nodded his thanks and sat down at one of the tables with his laptop. 

 

Suddenly, Dopheld was at Ben's side, leaning on the mop. "My god, why don't you just write your phone number on the damn cup? Or your apartment address with the message 'my door is open and so are my legs'?"  

 

"Oh, hush, Mitaka." Ben brushed him off easily. "Do you have a problem or not?" 

 

"I do." No longer leaning on the mop, the handle transferred to just one hand so that Ben could be pointed at while he was scolded. "You don't know his name and you don't know how old he is. What if he's super creepy, Ben? For all you know he could be here just to stalk someone." Ben rolled his eyes. "Don't even, you know people have had problems with that before." 

 

"You are so far off that I don't even know how to respond. Mitaka, calm down. I know how to handle myself. With men, with women, and with older men especially." 

 

"You're being a ho." 

 

Eyebrows tipping together, Ben cocked his head at Dopheld. "I'm confused. You say that like a bad thing?" A customer walked up with a crying baby, effectively ending their conversation. Dopheld went back to mopping, trying to make his way over to the man to see what he was working on. As Ben helped the customer, the mop made its way over to the man's table and Dopheld subtly snuck a few peeks at the papers on the table as he slid past. 

 

Once more between customers, he gave Ben the report. "He's got some weird drawing spread out over there that he's working on. I think we may have been pretty on when we guessed engineer. Either that or an architect. I couldn't find a name or even a company on it just some weird symbol of a hexagon with a circle in the middle which is probably a company logo or something. He uses a Mac. So there's that." Ben didn't know if that was a positive or a negative in his book or Mitaka's. "And we already know he drinks his coffee black which in  _my opinion_  means he has an overinflated opinion of himself and—" 

 

"Mitaka. There's no need to overanalyze him. Also, I think drinking black coffee is more along the lines of...no pretensions or subtexts. The kind of person who's brutally honest. And look at him." They both already were, staring at the man in a way that could have been creepy had they been noticed. "He's obviously a very diligent worker and he's probably going places—"

 

"If not been places," Dopheld muttered. 

 

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ben accused, spinning. 

 

"Oh, right, sorry. The one who's 'been places' is you." Ben's jaw dropped, scandalized. Mitaka's voice changed to more surprised, like he just made a revelation. "Hey, maybe that's why your name is Ben. You've Ben-there-done-them." His face dropped as he turned to leave. "Cocksucker." 

 

The man left after a few hours and didn't return for a couple days. Ben went through his shift almost without remembering the man. Except for every time the bell on top of the door went off. Or anytime he saw that same shade of reddish orange, or anyone with hair close to the color, for that matter. At one point, a very attractive guy about his age was even flirting with him and Ben found himself to only be halfway on his game.  _He wanted to sleep with the damn possibly middle aged possible engineer-or-architect redhead with a fantastic beard goddamnit._  


The next time the man came in, Ben told him his coffee was on the house. He would have to slip some money to his manager— what a hardass that woman was— but it would be worth it. "Thank you...Ben." The man said his name softly, in a way that may or may not have made Ben's breath catch a little bit or his stomach flip at all. 

 

When the man came in the next day, Ben was prepared. He had written his phone number on a cup and was debating with Mitaka what he should write on it as his message.

 

"What about just a chill 'hmu'? Like, I feel that that carries the message that it's casual. It's no commitment. It's whatever, ya know?" Ben suggested. 

 

Looking skeptical as always, Mitaka answered. "Didn't we already discuss this whole he-may-be-an-old-man thing? You really think he would know what ‘h-m-u' is? What about the normal, 'Call Me'?" 

 

"I don't like that." In response, Dopheld scoffed and rolled his eyes, shifting his weight off of the mop. 

 

"What are you two doing?" They heard a voice behind them. Mitaka snapped around, standing straight immediately and tripping over his words. 

 

"Ms. Phasma, we were just— we were— and then— and we—" 

 

"Phas, we were just talking. We'll get back to work." Ben placed a hand on Dopheld's shoulder, trying to calm him. 

 

"Damn right, you will." She turned to walk away before adding, "And stop staring at that poor man when he comes in." Mitaka's face turned positively white. He always panicked when confronted by authority. 

 

Ben ended up just writing his phone number and his name afterwards. He handed the man his coffee almost silently, feeling like he was making a mistake. The guy had been staring at his phone the entire time and didn’t notice, which only made Ben panic more. 

 

Because he was being somewhat watched by Phasma to give customers the proper privacy and not stare at them too much, he could only occasionally glance at the man. At about the fifth glance since he had sat down, Ben found that he was being looked at. He did a double take and froze. So the man had seen his message. Or, rather, that he left his phone number. Panic rose in him, wondering how the man was reacting. His facial expression was intrigued, but still looked rather undecided. Once their eyes fully met, Ben watched as his mouth tipped into a smirk that could only fit a red haired devil.  _Goddamn._  

 

Ben felt heat rising up his chest and cheeks at the look, his own eyes jumping to the ground in front of him. This was…exciting. As he looked back, he watched the man put all of his things into his bag and send him one last predatory grin before leaving. 

 

The door shut behind the man and Ben found himself almost collapsing on the floor. It was going to happen, it really was. The idea came with a rush of excitement and anticipation. 

 

__________

 

The rest of Ben’s shift passed in a way that was agonizing and downright grueling. He ran to his phone as quickly as he could, checking to see if he had any messages or calls from new numbers. 

 

Nothing. 

 

He ended up waiting two days. 

 

By the time he got the text message, he had given up hope. The man hadn’t been back to the coffee shop in that amount of time and the cup probably had been thrown away. Maybe it was for the best. 

 

He was brushing his teeth when his phone lit up. The message was simple and clear.  _“Is this Ben?”_  


Before he even read the message, Ben opened a draft to his cousin. 

 

Ben:  _i need relationship advice_  


 

Immediately, she was typing. 

 

Rey:  _ooh what kind of relationship?????_  


Ben:  _the kind where i wrote my number on his coffee cup and he didnt message me for two days and now he did and i know nothing about him and how do i respond_  


Rey:  _oh my god ben. just talk to him. message me if you actually need help_  

Ben:  _what a bitch_  

She responded with kissey faces. 

 

He opened the message and typed out his response. “ _this is ben. is this who i think it is??_ ”

 

His response came quickly and was surprisingly witty. “ _Depends, how often do you give out your phone number to strangers?_ ” Then, “ _My name is Hux….Thought you should know_ ” 

 

Immediately, Ben changed his contact name and they soon began a flowing conversation. 

 

Ben:  _alright, Hux. ya know, i have to ask……how old are you….???? bc my coworker thinks i shouldnt be tryna hit on you cause he thinks you look like youre 35 and that i shouldnt be doing that and i personally dont agree with either of those things_  

Hux:  _LOL I’m not 35 I promise. I’m 28_  


Ben:  _that’s good to know. i’m 23_  


Hux:  _So you are trying to hit on me, though?_  

 

Fuck. Ben stalled for a second. He didn’t know how to respond. Currently, he had a simple “ _yeah_ ” typed out, but for some reason that didn’t feel to be enough. Luckily, before he could respond, he received another message. 

 

Hux:  _What does that mean you’re looking for, though? Because, to me, that means a date. Which I would gladly take you on one. But I want to be upfront and know what that means to you_  

 

Ben backspaced his previous “ _yeah_ ”, trying to figure out how to easily tell him his opinion on relationships versus hookups. Eventually, he decided on his next message: “ _damn. i’m not really looking for a relationship. more like….something…casual_ ”

 

Hux:  _I can do casual. But I would like to know a little about someone before I let them in my bed._  

 

Ben almost dropped his phone. This is exactly what he wanted. Damn, he was right. Taking your coffee black must mean no bullshitting. 

 

Ben:  _okay then. if you insist_  

Hux:  _Are you free Saturday?_  


Ben:  _what time?_  

Hux:  _Let’s say 3:00pm_  


Ben:  _that’s actually right when my shift ends…_  


Hux:  _Alright. How about I pick you up at the coffee shop then, after your shift? Or if you want to do later…_  


Ben:  _nono. then’s fine. that’ll work. i’ll see you saturday_  

Hux:  _I’ll see you Saturday_  


 

Ben was about to scream. He was about to rush to his pillow and bury his head in it and scream. Just scream. This man was so attractive. And he was taking him on a date? How lovely. It was currently Wednesday night and Saturday felt so far away with anticipation. How was he going to wait?

 

__________

 

The days passed in a way that made Ben want to repeatedly hit his head against the nearest hard surface. Maybe if he knocked himself out, he would regain consciousness and it would be Saturday. He thought Friday was going to be the worst. Since he was off, he decided to lay in bed most of the day, trying to sleep. He ended up spending the afternoon at the gym with his cousin. 

 

"My god, Ben. Stop freaking out and lift."  Ben lay on his back on the bench, hands poised in front of the bar. He had been running through a multitude of scenarios for his date the next night. 

 

"I'm just saying..." he began again. 

 

"Lift the damn bar, Ben." 

 

With a sigh, he picked up the weight and began lifting, Rey spotting him. His thoughts ran wild, once more covering what they had previously been over. He couldn't stop fixating on the possibility that it could go so horribly wrong. The day before, Mitaka had talked about it endlessly without even knowing it was real. He was talking in hypotheticals and Ben had told himself he wasn't going to tell Mitaka the truth. But Dopheld had dropped hints in his hypotheticals that it was going to blow up in his face and now Ben couldn't let it go. 

 

The workout eventually took his mind off things. With Rey yelling at him, he was able to focus on his muscles and not his thoughts. They ended with a spar followed by a run. 

 

Rey accompanied him home, making sure that he put his ice on all the bruises that she left him covered with from the spar. "You're off your game," she commented, holding out an ice pack for him to take. 

 

Ben picked it up and laid down, placing the bag on his stomach. "I swear, if you make me all sore for tomorrow..."

 

"Yeah right. You’ll be fine. You  _are_  fine.” Rey smiled at him, sitting next to where he was laying on the couch. “Do you need anything else before I go?” 

 

“Nah, I’m probably just gonna nap,” he replied, eyes already beginning to close. 

 

“Okay, well,” Ben felt her stand, the weight shifting. She pat his head before she walked away. “Everything’s gonna be fine, kid.”

 

Ben swat her hand away, keeping his eyes closed. “Don’t call me kid,” he muttered, smiling. 

 

 

__________

 

“Why are you so agitated?” Saturday morning and the coffee house was full enough Ben felt like calling the Fire Department and asking if this many people in such a small shop was even allowed. The college kids that sat with their laptops all day were being overrun by teenagers gossiping about their day and their past weeks and the future weeks. It was exhausting to just watch. Moms and Dads were dragging along crying kids and each wail made Ben want to douse the kid in espresso. Just throw them into the machine. (God, no one ever let him adopt children please). 

 

There was no lull. Usually Ben got the early shift on Saturdays, which always went from four to ten, the coffee house opening at five. But today he arrived at ten o’clock— the hour of hell on Saturday. 

 

Once more armed with his mop, Dopheld stared at him, waiting for a response. Ben desperately felt like brushing the kid off and not thinking about the consequences, but he also knew he had to keep him happy— any time Ben had a failed date, he would practically beg Mitaka to let him come over. And Ben had a nagging feeling that something about this afternoon wasn’t going to go the way he wanted it to. 

 

He blew out a sigh, turning to Dopheld. “You know that guy?”

 

“The thirty-five year old engineer or possibly architect? Yeah.” Ben shot him a glare. 

 

“First of all, he’s only twenty eight,” Ben started, hand pointing accusingly. Before he could continue, a soccer mom cleared her throat at him from the register in a way that made him want to rip out her tongue and shove it in a blender— yeah, he wasn’t on edge at all. 

 

After taking her order and letting someone else deal with making her triple fucking double foam coffee from hell, he turned back to Dopheld, any facade of being fine completely gone. 

 

“So that means he messaged you.” The statement contained a questioning tone, Mitaka’s eyebrows raised. 

 

“Yes. Yes, he did.” Part of Ben perked up to admit that. It was a nice thought, to think he was desirable enough for Hux to message him. And, for that matter, to take him on a date. 

 

“Well, what’s his name? Is he an engineer? Or an architect? I need details, Solo,  _details_.” Mikita had both hands wrapped around the mop handle, leaning forward eagerly. 

 

“His name is Hux and I didn’t feel it was appropriate to ask him about his career choices at the time—“ 

 

Before he could continue, Mitaka cut him off. “Ask then! I want to know if I was right. He has got to be one or the other. I just know it.” 

 

Ben took a deep breath, looking Dopheld directly in the eyes, before opening his mouth to continue. He wasn’t really surprised when he was cut off again. “Also, what kind of name is Hux? Who names their kid that? I mean—“

 

“I don’t know, what kind of name is Dopheld?” Ben cut him off, his tone and eyes saying it all: shut up and let me speak if you want to hear details. 

 

“Damn, okay, you don’t gotta go at me like that…” Mitaka mumbled, looking down before perking up as Ben continued. 

 

“He messaged me Wednesday night and he is taking me on a date when my shift ends today.” Another deep breath, Ben focusing on the customer that was finally ready after staring at the menu for long enough for the entire line to be agitated. 

 

After taking the orders of about ten more customers, no one else was walking through the door and Ben turned back to Dopheld, who was still patiently waiting, leaning against the mop. 

 

“I’m freaking out. I am counting the minutes in anticipation, but I am also being filled with dread as each minute goes by that I’m going to unbelievably fuck this up. You know that feeling?” 

 

The look that Mitaka gave him made Ben sad. He knew the look in his eyes was because he had been turned down by Ben too many times. The kid would try again and again and Ben would keep turning him down. They hooked up occasionally, when Ben wanted, which only made things worse for Dopheld. He had to give it to the kid— he didn’t give up. 

 

“Ben, don’t worry. You’re not going to mess this up.” Switching the mop to one hand and shifting his weight, Dopheld gave him a strange, quizzical look. “You don’t usually get like this with guys. Is everything alright?”

 

“I mean…” His words faded, his eyes wandering to the wall. Then, he slumped his weight onto the counter in front of him, his head falling into his hands. “I mean, yeah. It’s fine.” 

 

A moment passed, Ben focusing on breathing. A voice caused him to look up. “You don’t look fine.” He stood immediately, trying to hide the surprise on his face. Standing in front of him, barely concealing his amusement, was Hux. 

 

Speechless for only a second, his mouth beginning to move before words came out, he recovered quickly. “H-hi,” was all he managed to get out before his brain shut down once more. 

 

“It’s three.” A smile dazzled Hux’s face. “I can wait for you outside to finish your shift?” 

 

Still blanching, Ben simply nodded before thinking to add. “Yeah, I’ll just be out in just a sec. I just have to check in with my manager. Dopheld, take the register,” he furthered, before turning to leave, Hux moving away from the line and towards the door. 

 

“I can’t take the register!” Dopheld called after him. “I’m not trained!” He lifted the mop, knowing Ben wasn’t looking. “I only know how to mop!” 

 

__________

 

Ben stepped outside, apron off and jacket pulled tight around his shoulders. It was only a slightly chilly March, the breeze rolling in the occasional cloud. The time of year where it was cold in the shade and warm in the sun. Hux was waiting outside, a cigarette hanging from his lips, back to the door. 

 

“Hey, uh. Sorry about that,” was Ben’s greeting as he motioned back to the coffee house. 

 

Glancing over his shoulder quickly and his phone at once dropping back into his pocket, he met Ben’s eyes. As he turned, he pulled the cigarette out of his mouth. “It’s absolutely fine.” Before they began to walk, Hux felt the need to ask another question. “I’m terribly sorry. Would you like me to put this out?” He gestured to the cigarette in between his fingers. 

 

Ben hesitated before telling him that it was alright— he didn’t smoke but it didn’t bother him. With a soft smile, Hux stubbed it out and placed it in the ash tray on top of the trashcan anyway. 

 

“Walk with me?” Came his next question, his smile not leaving his face. Their steps easily fell into sink, Ben not knowing where they were headed but content to just let it happen.  

 

“So, Ben. What do you do besides your positively fulfilling life as a barista?” 

 

Ben laughed at that, understanding that Hux was joking and decided to joke back. He felt like he could he could do that with him— that he wasn’t oversensitive and being fun wouldn’t cost him this date. “I’m sensing a little resentment there. What if I intend to barista for the rest of my life, hm?” 

 

Hux chuckled, able to see Ben’s smile from his peripheral vision. “I think a man like you has greater dreams than that.” He punctuated the sentence with a glance in Ben’s direction. 

 

“Well thank you.” He paused, unsure of really what to say. “I’m…I live freely, to put it that way.” Hux gave him a look with raised eyebrows that said ‘oh, do you now?’. “I do,” he answered the unspoken question. “I really like art and I like being able to do what I want to do. I don’t like being tied down and I don’t like being stuck without any sort of creative outlet.” It was good a way of phrasing,  _I’m broke and have no dreams_ , because it still sounded positive. “How about you?”

 

Hux let out a big sigh and as he spoke Ben allowed his eyes to wander. His profile was really quite amazing. His beard was something Ben hadn’t expected to like as much as he did— he didn’t hate them by any means but damn if he didn’t want that between his legs. His hair was perfectly groomed and his hands were in the pocket of his jacket. Ben had noticed the last time he saw him that Hux wore a Rolex on his wrist and while Hux spoke, he found out why. “I work for a private company doing architectural engineering— so I’m an architect— and, uh, interestingly enough…I’m not really allowed to discuss anything that I’m working on.” 

 

His smile was flawless: teeth perfectly white and straight. Everything about Hux looked entirely put together. He wore collared shirts, typically button downs and slacks. It was such a contrast to Ben’s very tight and very black skinny jeans that hugged each of his curves. Hux wore dress shoes and Ben wore Docs— the same pair for the last seven years. Hux was wrapped in a dark yet not black pea coat, vastly different than the gray tee and leather bomber jacket Ben had on. And once again, Hux wore a Rolex. Ben didn’t even have a watch. As Hux talked, Ben continued to note all of their differences. Somehow, they didn’t make him want to leave. 

 

“I admit, I wasn’t quite sure where I should take you on this date.” Hux watched the ground, looking unsure of himself for the first time since they had left the coffee house. “I do have a plan, but I’m open to suggestion.” They locked eyes and Ben considered the seemingly rather uptight man in front of him. 

 

He stopped, Hux taking a second longer to stop with him. “I think you need to live a little more freely.” 

 

Hux scoffed through a smile, before it melted into a laugh. 

 

“I’m not joking,” Ben continued. “You’re a Type A personality,” he began. 

 

“Now wait, how have you determined that?” Hux laughed. 

 

“Well, for one, your hair has looked exactly the same every time I’ve seen you.”

 

“And yours has always looked different,” Hux remarked, eyes wandering to Ben’s messy bun. 

 

“Of course. It depends on the way it decides to curl that day. So, I’m going to take you…to get ice cream.” 

 

Hux looked almost scandalized. “Did you say ice cream?” He couldn’t say the sentence without snickering; it was too amusing. 

 

“Yes. Yes, I did.” Ben had a completely serious face. This was serious matter, after all. 

 

Hux paused for a moment, glancing around him before shuffling slightly closer to Ben and speaking as if telling a secret. “I honestly think the last time I had ice cream was probably when I was a preschooler.” 

 

Ben actually took a step back at the information. “That is being changed now. Right now.” He pulled out his phone as he continued speaking. “I am finding the closest ice cream parlor and we are going to go in there and act like children and get some fucking ice cream. Whatever flavor we want, with as many goddamn sprinkles as you would like.” Ben’s smile was infectious and Hux felt more at ease than he could remember feeling on a date in a long time. 

 

The ice cream parlor was close and they arrived within a few minutes. During the conversation on the way there, Ben had refrained from asking any of the questions that were really itching at him, such as— what kind of parents did you have that they never fed you ice cream? Or, you were probably never allowed to pet puppies either, were you? 

 

Ben watched Hux’s face as they walked in. The  _ding_  of the bell on the door was like a fairy’s spell, casting them into a fairytale land that Hux couldn’t remember being a part of. The place was empty— no one goes for ice cream in March— but Hux’s face lit up like, well, a kid in an ice cream parlor. His hands flew out of his pockets and onto his cheeks, his normal studious look washed away. 

 

He rushed over to the glass, jaw practically falling to the floor. Without looking, he reached behind him, flailing, until he caught ahold of Ben’s jacket sleeve. “Ben, Ben, look,  _look_. Look at all of the flavors that they have. There are so many.” In joyous wonder, he began pointing out all of the potentials. 

 

The girl behind the counter exchanged a polite smile with Ben and told them to take however long they needed. Ben nodded his thanks before his attention was redirected by another tug on his sleeve. “Ben, this one is  _pink_.” Hux turned to look him in the eyes at this. 

 

A wide smile on his face, Ben looked back at him. “Yeah? Is that the one you would like, then? What flavor is it?” 

 

“Who cares? It’s fucking pink. It has to be amazing.” Ben leaned over, looking at the pink ice cream that Hux was obsessed with on sight. 

 

“I think you should pair that with rainbow sprinkles.” 

 

Hux’s mouth fell open a bit. “You’re a genius.” After staring at him serious for a moment, he smiled like a normal person and not the excited way he had been. It was a little sad. “What are you getting?” Hux asked. 

 

As he went to answer, Ben noticed that Hux’s hand was still holding his jacket sleeve. He wasn’t about to tell him to let go, but he was surprised, to say the least. 

 

They ordered a cone with the pink ice cream and rainbow sprinkles, and a mint chocolate chip dipped cone for Ben. The two ate outside, laughing at one another as he aimed to not drip ice cream all over himself. 

 

At one point, once recovering from a fit of mutual laughter, Hux spoke up. “I’m sorry. This is probably a terrible way to act on a first date.” He was still laughing when he continued. “I’m acting like a child and I must promise that I’m really usually not like this.”

 

“I think it’s good,” Ben told him, hoping he could see this side of Hux again. And other sides of him. All sides of him, actually. 

 

“And I also have to say that this is the best idea anyone has ever had.”

 

“Do you mean this as a date, or ice cream as a concept?” Ben joked. 

 

Hux’s laugh was richer than the chocolate on Ben’s ice cream cone and he couldn’t get enough of it. “Honestly, I think I might mean pink ice cream. I could probably count the times I had ice cream as a child on my two hands and I always thought there was just chocolate and vanilla and maybe a swirl of the two to be fancy. This is just amazing.” 

 

Both let the laughter flow through them, their cheeks hurting from so much smiling. “I think this is the best first date I’ve had,” Ben said. 

 

“Me too.” 

 

“So I’ll be getting another one, right?” Ben smirked.

 

“Absolutely. If you’ll let me take you on one.”

 

“Good.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! You can always leave me a comment here or message me on [ tumblr ](https://www.shelvesuponshelves.tumblr.com)
> 
> This is part of a collection of Trashy Tropes that I am doing!! Up next is a Soulmate AU so be ready!!
> 
> I am also currently taking ficlet requests on [ tumblr ](https://www.bumblebae8.tumblr.com)
> 
> If you like my writing and would like to, you can [ Buy me a coffee ](http://ko-fi.com/jamesilver) If you do, please remember that this is simply a donation to me and in no way a payment for my works, as the works will continued to be posted regardless of donations


End file.
